1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and apparatus related to inflatable screens. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to inflatable movie screens in which the projection screen is maintained in tension with an internal tension mechanism.
2. The Relevant Technology
Inflatable movie screen technology is revitalizing the movie industry and allowing large numbers of people to view movies in almost any forum and venue. Almost any location—whether indoor or outdoor—now has cinema potential and can now be used for movie viewing. Moreover, the ability to create inflatable screens in any size can allow inflatable movie screen technology to be placed in a park, a stadium, or even on a rooftop for viewing by thousands of people, while the same technology may also be used in a backyard for viewing by only a handful of people.
Virtually all inflatable movie screen technology makes use of essentially four basic components, namely an inflatable support structure, an air blower for inflating the support structure, a removable viewing screen, and an attachment mechanism for connecting the removable viewing screen to the support structure. In providing an easy-to-use, cost-effective screen, each of these components has been considered necessary for providing a screen that caters to the market that includes outdoor movie viewers.
For example, as a movie screen is used outdoors, the projection screen and/or the support structure can get wet or dirty. Inasmuch as inflatable screens use blowers, and therefore make noise, the primary market for such inflatable movie screen technology has been outdoor use. As such, screens are therefore made removable to allow the user to remove the screen and wash it to remove dirt, or to store it separately to avoid the build-up of mildew. While it is also desirable to keep the support structure generally free of dirt and mildew, it will readily be appreciated that the effect of such is much less than the visual effect of dirt or mildew on the screen and the presentation thereon. Moreover, even in the indoor environment, it is generally desirable to keep the screen as wrinkle-free as possible, so the screen is also stored separately to keep it from being wrinkled with the support structure.
To allow users to easily remove the screen, devices have therefore been conceived and implemented. For example, in some cases, the screen has a number of eyelets spaced around its perimeter, while corresponding eyelets are found on the interior of the support structure. Passing a rope, cord, tether, bungee, etc. through each eyelet, the user may then temporarily attach the screen to the support structure. In some other cases, an eyelet, ring, or other structure may be formed or connected to the support structure or the screen, and straps connected to the other structure can pass through that structure. For example, a strap may have a hook-and-loop fastener or a buckle to attach to itself and thereby secure the screen in place. In still another example, a zipper may be partially attached to the screen, while a mating portion of the zipper is attached to the support structure. By connecting the two components of the zipper and zipping around the screen perimeter, the screen can be removably attached to the support structure.
Heretofore, the removable screens have also allowed the user to connect the screen and place it at the user's desired tension. For example, when a strap or bungee cord is used to attach the screen to the inflatable structure, the user can adjust the amount of tension of each strap. By adjusting the tension, the screen can be stretched and at least some of the wrinkles of the screen removed. Notably, however, with different straps or cords to provide tension, it is difficult to get the same tension at each point to provide uniform tension around the screen. In fact, if one cord is pulled too tightly, it may make it difficult or impossible to even attach one cord or strap at a desired location.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for new and improved apparatus and systems that allow users to view a movie in an outdoor or other environment. In particular, it is desired to provide uniform tension to an outdoor movie screen, and to reduce wrinkles on the screen.